


Are we in this together?

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Don't know, F/F, Fluff, More characters to be added, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Possibly Smut Later, Surprises, carter and kara moments, cute moments, hand holding and shit, i love surprises, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Almost three months, that's how long they had been together. Three months of waking up knowing that she would be able to kiss the woman she lov-- cared for so deeply. Every time she woke up with Kara it felt like she was supposed to be there, laying with Kara in bed. Then came the bump, she had never seen it coming. After everything, it was the last thing she would have ever thought of.I'm bad at summariesCat and Kara had been together almost three months when things hit a bump in the road, fluff and some angst and a whole lot of supercat





	1. the begining

Her eyes fluttered open, the light was spilling out through the blinds, God she hated blinds, curtains would have been much better. Kara’s apartment was not her favorite place to wake up. She was not very fond of the place, but she did rather enjoy the company. She was reminded of just how much she enjoyed it as Kara pulled her closer. Kara’s arms were wrapped around her stomach, bare skin brushing together. Kara shifted closer, her head leaning between Cat’s shoulder and her neck. Cat found herself smiling, being with Kara like this in the mornings, it was one of her favorite things. Most times they found themselves at Cat’s penthouse, but this time they had ended up here. 

 

Cat had spent hours waiting in Kara’s apartment scared, there had been an attack on the city. Kara had gotten hurt, not badly but it was more than enough to leave Cat worried enough to show up at Kara’s appartment. Cat intertwined her fingers with Kara’s pulling one of Kara’s hands away from where it was wrapped around Cat. Kara began leaving kisses along Cat’s shoulder, causing her to smile. These mornings, spent together with nothing to separate them, it was like they were in their own private bubble. Humming happily Cat closed her eyes, she was not prepared to get up, and with Kara snuggling, it made her want to sleep in just a little while more. 

 

“Mmhm, good morning.” the words were whispered against Cat’s skin. She could feel Kara’s smile against her skin. Cat wished she could stay like that, half asleep and in Kara’s arms.

 

“It is as long as we snuggle.” Cat said, shifting herself in Kara’s arms. She loved waking up this way, with Kara, with the woman she was falling for. 

 

They had never labeled what they were, they were somewhere between dating and simply hooking up. It was almost casually if they were not so emotionally invested in each other. Most days Cat pretended that she did not feel near the amount she felt for Kara, it was not healthy for her to push her emotions down like she was. Then again, she certainly was not pushing the emotions down when she held Kara close, and when they spent nights tangled together. The few dates they had, were amazing, nothing high profile, always simple but caring. Kara was different than anyone else that she had been with, she was genuine and caring. Everything Kara did was out of selflessness, she never asked for anything in return, but Cat would give her anything if she asked. 

 

Kara, shifted on the bed and got up. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Cat’s mouth, Cat leaned up as Kara pulled back. She let out a small whimper, as Kara got up; Cat reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand. Cat pulled the taller blonde back to the bed, Kara laughed and leaned over the smaller blonde. Cat cupped Kara’s cheek and leaned up for another kiss. Kara held herself above Cat, her blonde hair cascading around the both of them. Kara leaned down and met Cat’s lips for a languid kiss. Pulling away Cat smiled looking up at her lover.  As she was about to pull Kara back in the younger woman’s stomach made itself known. She had almost forgotten about Kara’s immense appetite.

 

Kara looked down at Cat sheepishly a bashful smile on her face. Running a hand through her hair, Kara shrugged and spoke.“I guess I should get us some breakfast, how do you feel about the diner down the road?”

 

“I don’t know yet, just get me something I will like.” Cat said smiling, she was still tired from the activities of the previous night.

 

Cat watched as Kara got up, letting her eyes roam over Kara’s body. Kara slipped on a clean shirt and pants as she headed to the kitchen. Cat was slightly disappointed that Kara had decided to put clothes back on, she preferred the view of Kara nude. Then again Kara could not go out and get them breakfast while stark naked. As Kara closed the apartment door Cat decided to get up, after all she did have to be at Catco within the next hour. Everytime she stayed with Kara she some how managed to be late to work, even though she owned the company she did keep herself on a schedule. People talked when she came in late, and she knew what they would say about her relationship with Kara. Thought they did not know the extent of their relationship, or just how close some of the rumors were to the truth. 

 

Getting out of the bed, Cat walked over to Kara’s closet, there was a section that had some of Cat’s extra outfits for days when they would spend the night at Kara’s rather than Cat’s. She did not have a real selection to choose from, but it did give her an outfit that was not the same as the one that she had worn the day before. After the third time she had spent the night at Kara’s it had become apparent that she needed to keep a spare outfit there if it was going to become a habit. She now found herself with a drawer and space in Kara’s closet, just like how Kara had a spot in hers. Cat shook herself out of her  thoughts and got dressed; she moved into the bathroom to get her makeup done for the day. 

 

Just as she was finishing she heard the apartment door open; the smell of food came wafting through the apartment. There was no doubt it was something unhealthy that she would not have touched if Kara had not gotten it for her. She stepped into the kitchen to see that Kara had already set out a plate for her. Before Cat could say more than a half hummed thank you Kara was already headed to get ready, it would only take her a moment. They had created a morning routine, they fit well together. Cat began eating, Kara had gotten her a breakfast panini, and coffee. She always needed at least two cups of coffee to be able to function in the morning without firing someone.

  
  


“How is the panini, did I get the right one?” Kara stammered as she walked back into the kitchen, hair and makeup done. 

 

“You got it right darling.” Cat reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand pulling her over to the island to sit. She placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek, as the younger woman blushed.

 

“How is snapper treating you?” they had not talked much the night before; rather they had both opted for tearing each other’s clothes off. 

 

Kara answered as she ate, the two of them talking throughout breakfast. By the time they needed to get into work they were rushing out the door, to be late again. Somehow they ended up in the same situation, with Kara flying to work while Cat drove. Showing up together would have been a dead give away. They had talked about how to handle telling people they were a couple, for the time being they had decided that staying out of the limelight  would be best for them. Alex had only found out about them by walking in on them, it was certainly not the way Kara wanted it to happen. Kara had to beg Alex not to say anything to anyone else, Alex had not been happy when she found out that the two were together. 

 

Cat could not help but feel guilty when she found out that Alex had avoided Kara for almost a whole week, before finally talking to her younger sister. After they finally started talking again, Alex simply decided to ignore that Kara and Cat were anything more than boss and employee. It was irritating for Kara, and to say that Alex was not exactly happy about the two would be an understatement. It had been weighing on Kara for the last two weeks, some days it caused Kara to pull away from her. Cat shook her head and tried to push the thoughts down for the moment. Her car pulled up outside of Catco, slipping out of the car Cat let out a breath. Kara had sent her a text as soon a she had arrived, letting her know that she was already inside. 

 

Entering her elevator, she sent Kara a text back before switching to check her emails. It was a normal routine, even if she was late she did her best to keep up the normal routine. As she exited the elevator she was met with Eve looking more nervous than usual. Someone had canceled a meeting, that was the most likely reason. There was a smaller chance that there had been a problem with the board coming up. That would set her plans back, seh was set to go on vacation with Kara if the board was planning something she would have to cancel their vacation. She no longer had to pretend not to be in a good mood, she was already angry. 

 

“What is it Tesmacher!” she spat out as she grabbed her coffee out of Eve’s hands. Walking quickly into her office she did not pause to see if Eve was following her. In the past she had, but at the moment she did not care much for it. 

 

“The prints of the new issue, well there was a massive misprint and we are behind schedule.” Eve was nervous from the way her voice shook, since she had come back Eve had not yet grown used to working for her rather than James. 

 

“Hmm get me the editor,” she began listing off orders as she sat down in her office, it was no doubt going to be a long day. She would have to find out who had made the colossal mistake that was about to cost her more than their job was worth. 

 

She began looking over the layouts for the next edition, she would have to go back over the previous one as well. She made marks on every problem there were far too many for her taste. When she came back her company was  still standing, but the articles and the magazines they put out had gone down in quality. James could not be expected to be quite as good as she was at running the company, so she did give him some slack. The bigger issue was that the rest of the employees had begun slacking as well. It was about time she put the fear of Cat Grant back into them. Even though most of them were still scared of her, it did not keep them from making mistakes that would cost her money, and make Catco look bad. Each mistake cost her, she had learned that early on. 

 

Eve scuffled in with the previous days layouts in hand, the layouts that had been mistakenly sent to print. She would have to go over the chain of custody to find out who had made the grievous mistake. Letting out a huff she put on her glasses and got to work. She searched through three different departments to find out where the mistake had been finalized. She had spent so long on it she ended up having to cancel lunch with Kara. One of the many things she loved about Kara was how understanding the other woman was. The way Kara knew how catco worked, and by extension how much effort and time it took for Cat to keep it going. In the past she had ended relationships because of it, them not understanding that Catco was one of the most important things to her, aside from her sons.

 

Kara had Eve pick up Cat’s favorite from noonan's for lunch, it was a small kindness that caused her to smile. She knew what it meant, that Kara understood that she was not able to make it to lunch. As she got back to work she found herself wishing desperately that she could have spent lunch with Kara. With everything going on in the day she could have used the small amount of time with Kara. 

 

“I take it this will mean no early dinner.” Kara came into the office, Cat had not even heard her come in, Eve should have alerted her. It seemed that her assistant had decided to take a break in the middle of a crisis. 

 

“Mm I’m sorry darling.” Cat got up, a small smile gracing her face. She was relieved to see Kara. 

 

“Well atleast I was able to see you this morning.” Kara smiled sitting down on the couch. Cat got up to join her. 

 

“Tomorrow I will make it up to you.” Cat resisted the urge to kiss Kara, it was one of the many drawbacks of her office, she could not just kiss her girlfriend any time. 

 

Kara smiled, and placed her hand in Cat’s. The simple touch made her heart flutter, she hated how easy it was for Kara to affect her. She was never an overly sentimental person, but with Kara each moment seemed to bring a new piece for her to cherish. There was a photo tucked in her desk, it was of Kara and her. It had been taken on their first ‘date’, it was hard to believe that it had only been a few months ago. Being with Kara it brought out a softer side of her, the side that only Carter and Adam had been able to see before. 

 

“I have an interview scheduled in a few minutes, I’ve got to go.” Kara looked truly apologetic as she got up, she pulled Cat in for a quick hug before leaving. 

 

Smiling softly Cat watched as Kara walked out the door. Getting back to work Cat walked back to where she  had been at her desk. She spent the next few hours working her way through the departments, searching for who had let the mistake pass to print. Eve was sent running around the building bringing various people to her. Eve was not near as quick as Kara was, nor as efficient. By the time she finally finished it was getting dark, she had not even realized how late it had gotten. She had finally fixed the issue although it was to late to get her money back. Catco had lost money, and so had she. It was not going to fare well for mr. Obren when he came in the next day, after all it was his fault that she had been stuck fixing his mess all day. 

Getting up from her desk she grabbed her purse. As she left the building she shot Kara a text asking if they could have dinner with Carter the next day.

 

* * *

 

Stirring from sleep, Cat noticed the immediate lack of Kara being there to hold her. Most nights Kara would stay with her, or she would stay with kara, it depended on their schedules. Sitting up she felt a sudden wave of nausea. Rushing out of bed she barely made it to the bathroom before she was emptying her stomach. She did not get sick, and when she did it was rarely anything that could ever cause her to actually throw up.  Leaning against the toilet she felt the cool porcelain against her skin. Sitting up she tried to get up, just to find herself leaning over the toilet once again. She sat there helpless to fight off her own nausea. She hated being helpless, hated having no control over something, it is one of the reasons she loathed being sick. 

 

“Mom? Are you in here?” Carter’s voice came floating through the room, he was worried; she had learned to read the emotions in his voice when he was younger, and at the moment she was sure he was worried. 

 

“Carter, I’m just a bit sick.” Cat managed the words even though she felt as though even speaking would be to much for her. She heard Carter running towards the bathroom, if she had more energy she would be reprimanding him for running in the house.

 

“A bit sick? Can you even get up right now?” He was standing just a few feet away from her, “actually please don’t even try, I’m gonna call Kara she can take me to school.” Cat was a bit surprised he had come this close, ever since Carter was little he had been a germaphobe, every time she would get sick he would usually seclude himself. 

 

“Get Kara to take you to school, don’t tell her that I’m sick though.” Cat was looking at him with pleading eyes, the first thing Carter would want to do would be get Kara to take care of her. 

 

“I can call her she would be fine with taking care of you mom.” Carter took another hesitant step closer to his mother. 

 

Cat took a breath, and sat up a bit more. She was already feeling a bit better, the nausea was a familiar one, but she could not quite put her finger on it. She pushed the thoughts down, for the moment what she needed to worry about was making sure that Carter was taken care of. “I’m sure, I just need you to tell her that I needed some space for a day,” 

 

“Are you sure.” Cat simply answered with a nodd, she was not going to let Kara see her in the state she was in. For the moment it would be best if she handled it herself. 

 

With that Carter left, he had been itching to leave the room since he had entered. Getting up slowly, she grabbed her phone. There was no way she was going into catco; she would have to go to the doctor first. Kara would take care of Carter while she was busy, there was no doubt in her mind that he would be safe. Even though she trusted and cared for Kara, she was not ready for Kara to see her like this, sick and weak. Over the years as Cat’s assistant Kara had seen Cat with colds and on her worst days, but they were dating and Cat was not about to allow Kara to see her like she was at the moment. 

 

For all of her confidence in every other area of her life she still held insecurities. Most times she would face her insecurities head on, but others she would wait as long as she could. This was the moment when she needed to wait, and if what she suspected was true then she would need some space. Pushing herself up she made her way over to her closet and gathered some clothes for the day, it was not her usual attire, this was meant to pass under the radar. The last thing she wanted was photos of her sick and tired plastered on the front page. She sat the clothes on the bed as she started a shower, it was going to be a long day for her. The last few days she had felt slightly off, like something was different, she should have noticed she was getting sick. Usually she was able to tell before she got sick, she would take meds and start fighting the virus before it even fully set in.

 

She heard Kara ring the doorbell as she was getting out of the shower, part of her wanted to go see Kara. It was best if she kept away for at least the rest of the day, she needed to recover, go to the doctor and sort things out. 

 


	2. On her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this at 3 am so I'm super sorry if I missed any of my mistakes.

“Well Miss Grant I have some routine questions for you.” She had been asked at least fifteen questions by the nurse, and now the doctor was asking even more; she hated doctors. 

“Just figure out what is wrong with me.” Cat huffed out, she was far past impatient at this point, her whole day was off track and she had to turn Kara away this morning. 

Nodding the doctor, Cat could not recall his name not that she cared about it, he took it as a sign to go ahead with the questioning. 

“Well lets start with are you sexualy active?” Cat was shocked by the question, it wasn't’ unusual for her to get asked it by doctors but she didn’t see how that was relevant at the moment when she had come in over her continuously throwing up. 

“Yes,” part of Cat wanted to add something witty or stinging but she just didn’t have the energy at that moment. 

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard before speaking again. “And you two are not trying to get pregnant I assume?”

Cat couldn’t help but let out a laugh, the whole thing was absurd, and hilarious. “No me and my girlfriend aren’t trying to get pregnant.” she said it with the usual Cat Grant snap to it, it was enough to make the doctor gulp.

“Have you been with any man in the last month?” Cat had the urge to get up and walk out as soon as the words left the man’s mouth. She knew where he was going and she didn’t like his implication. 

“Like I said before I have a girlfriend and if you are going to continue with what you are implying I may as well find a new doctor.” 

Fear flashed across the man’s face, he knew what would happen if Cat Grant was unhappy with him, he would lose clients and lose his standing with other doctors. One bad word from the CEO would doom his career. “I’m sorry miss Grant, I simply wanted to be sure. How about we get straight to the tests?”

Cat held herself back from going off on the man, she knew that at the moment a clearer head would be better she couldn’t let herself be riled up. After all he was one of the few doctors in the city that she knew wouldn’t go blabbing to a tabloid. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She had built her career on beating all the odds no matter what anyone told her. This time though she was not sure she wanted to beat the odds. In this case the odd were sciene and somehow, she had managed to defy science and all logic. Even in a world of aliens and and magic, she was still surprised to find this, to become the one person who would defy science. She knew that there was always the exception but in this scenario it should not had happened. Even alien’s had some sort of boundaries, it was basic science. Getting up from where she sat in the doctor’s office, and walked out the door. The test results were in her hand, every plan she had went out the window the second the results came in. 

She felt her anxiety rise as she got into her town car, how was she going to figure this out. She did not know how to handle the situation, it felt wrong to call it a situation though, this was more than that. She was pregnant, simple as that; except it was anything but simple. She could not tell Kara, not yet, not until she was sure that it was not some mistake, deep down she knew it was not. They had only been together over two months, this was not going to bode well for them. How would she tell Kara, just call her up and tell her ‘hey I’m pregnant, I have no idea how it is possible but yet here I am.’ 

Taking a deep breath Cat tried to calm herself down, she was going to figure it all out. It would take time that she did not have thought, she had a week until Kara would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat.That gave her time to come up with a plan, one for if Kara was excited, another for if Kara was accepting, and the third if Kara left completely. She had been alone before, she had been alone and pregnant before when she had been carrying Carter, she could be alone this time too. Part of her feared that Kara would run, that the younger woman would want nothing to do with her. It was her biggest fear, that Kara would leave. When they had gotten together she would never have thought that this would have ever been a possibility. 

Her usually controlled life was slipping out of her control; Cat couldn't help but be fearful and worried. She would of course figure everything out, she would handle all of it. She let herself think of the positives for a moment, how Kara would be a wonderful mother, already Kara is like a mother to Carter, and they could be happy. She could imagine waking up next to Kara every morning, the two of them living together, she could imagine Kara letting their child play with her supergirl cape. If she closed her eyes she could see Kara trying to teach their child kryptonian. She could think of how happy Kara would be to pass on the knowledge of her culture. 

Maybe things would go well, it would be alright. Cat wanted to keep her hopes up, to remember that Kara would never leave her; that Kara wasn’t like any of the other people she had been with, Kara doesn’t abandon people she wouldn’t abandon Cat. She knew that but yet it didn’t silence her fears that were clouding her mind. 

She had decided to drive herself to the doctor’s seeing as she didn’t want to risk anyone finding out. She trusted her drivers but she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. As she pulled up to her building she took a deep breath, she was not sure what she was going to do from this point. All she knew is that she needed to figure out what was happening. Everything that was going to happen from that moment forward would shape not only her life but her babies. Rolling up to Cat’s penthouse she let out a huff and stepped out of the car. She would work from home the rest of the day; Carter had texted her after Kara had dropped him off and informed her that he had told Kara that she needed alone time for the day. His quick thinking gave her the rest of the day, Kara always respected her when she needed space, even when it hurt the other woman. 

Waving to the door man, she went inside; he looked rather confused that she was coming back. Usually she would not return back before seven, her being ten hours early that was rather out of character for her. He was smart enough not to say a word though, she was thankful for that. After all the questions she had been forced to answer at the doctors she was about ready to slap the next person who inquired into her personal life. 

Part of her wanted to call up Kara, to have her come over and spend the rest of the day cuddled up together. They could even have a movie night with Carter, he would love that. Cat couldn’t help but be scared though, what if Kara noticed what if Kara got angry at her. She didn’t want to risk that, but yet she wasn’t sure that she could go without seeing Kara right then. She put off her fear and sent Kara a text. 

She had at least an hour before Kara would show up, Snapper wouldn't just let her out of work. Sometimes Cat regretted hiring the man, but then she remembered that the was indeed great at his job and did push Kara and all the other reporters to do better. She had been tempted to fire him more than once after he had been particularly hard on Kara. She never did though, he was good at his job and if she was being honest he was almost like a friend to her at times. 

Carter would be home soon and he would certainly be excited to see Kara, him being around should serve as enough of a distraction for Kara notice that she was acting strangely. Cat couldn't just do nothing while she waited for Kara and Carter to come home, she moved to her home office and started going through her emails. She needed to keep up with her work for today she already missed one whole day of work, she can’t miss another. She had learned early on that work piles up fast when you are ceo. 

It was times like these when she was glad that she had opted to have the apartment furnished more comfortable rather than sleekly. When Cat came home she never wanted to be met with the same feel as Catco had. She wanted somewhere that she could relax and let her walls down. So heer home was decorated with pictures of her and Carter, some of Kara too.Her couches were comfortable leather, so that if Carter spilled something it would be easier ot clean up, the carpets were not’ the $50,000 ones everyone expected but simply patterned ones that could easily be replaced if anything happened. CAt did spend a good bit more money on the appliances though, all appliances in the house were top of the line. Carter had managed to even talk her into buying him practically every type of video game console in existence. 

It certainly wasn't what anyone would expect from The Cat Grant, but it was perfect for her and Carter, and hopefully one day Kara too. When She came home she wanted to feel at home, not like she was still at the office. She made her home welcoming for her and Carter.

Cat found herself quickly immersed in her work. She didn't realize how long she had been working until she heard Kara come in. She had hoped that Carter would get home before Kara came over; she was glad that Kara was there though. She couldn't help but automatically smile as she heard Kara’s voice waft through the penthouse. Kara always managed to make her smile. Just the thought of seeing Kara made her smile, she would never admit it but she was smitten with Kara, so much so that even a thought of the other woman makes her feel happier. 

The scariest thing for Cat at that moment was that Kara would immediately know and jump to conclusions. She wouldn’t blame Kara for jumping into thinking that she had stepped out on the younger woman, after all did Kara even know that this was possible? She wouldn’t blame Kara if she wanted to leave either. Then again Kara’s super hearing may not pick up the baby’s heartbeat yet, she wasn’t even sure that the baby had a heart beat yet. God it was all going insane, everything had been perfect just a few days ago, now she is contemplating what will happen if or when Kara leaves. Deep down Cat knows that Kara is better than that, but she can't help but be terrified of all of the what if’s running through her head. 

By the time Kara finally arrived Cat was wishing that she could drink, just to lessen her nerves. When the knock on the door came Cat took a deep breath to steady herself before getting up from the couch. Before she had even fully gotten off of the couch Carter was bursting through the door, he had a wide smile on his face; the one that he only had when his day had gone exceptionally well. Carter’s smile was always contagious for her so of course she couldn’t help but smile back and wrap him up in a tight hug. She could see Kara out of the corner of her eye, the blonde was leaned against the wall watching them with a smile. 

“How was your day?” She smiled as he lit up and began talking about how he got a new science project to do and how he got partnered with one of his friends. She listened intently to every small detail of his day, even him telling her about what he talked about during lunch. Cat loved how Carter had started to open up more over the last year. He has been happier, and been learning how to be more comfortable around others. 

Carter suddenly forgot what he was talking about as he remembered how his mother had been sick not twelve hours ago.“So are you feeling better now Mom? Did you go to the doctor?”

Cat knew that if she looked over that she would see worry etched on Kara’s face; she couldn't’ bring herself to look at the other woman, instead she focused on Carter. If she looked at Kara she would break down and tell her, she needed to keep her mind on Carter. “I’ll be fine just a small bug.” 

Carter gave her this look, he knew that she wasn't telling the full truth. He didn't push though, he knew her well enough to know not to push. “I promise I’m fine,”

Carter let out a hmph and nodded. Cat hadn’t noticed that Kara had moved from where she had been by the wall until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Cat gave Kara a small smile and did her best to resist those bright blue eyes that were begging her to open up. It was going to be hard to resist Kara. 

“You could have told me you were sick. I could have taken the day off and helped you.” Kara said it so gently and with such concern in her eyes that it melted Cat’s heart some. She gently brought her hand up to hold the one that Kara had on her shoulder. 

“I know darling, but it wasn’t anything serious and i don’t pay you to take care of me I pay you to write.” Kara gave her a smile. 

Carter coughed forcing Kara and Cat to break their eye contact. He always found it annoying how the two would just stare at each other for minutes at a time. “Can you two stop with the heart eyes please, you’ve already scarred me for life.” 

“Well since apparently we’ve already scarred you for life.” Cat said she pulled Kara down and gave her a gentle kiss. She heard Carter make a sound of disgust behind them. CAt pulled away first, the kiss leaving Kara a little phased. “Well you said you were already scarred, so” 

“Ug I’m going to go do my homework, when I get done are you two going to be finished being all mushy?” 

“No, I think we will probably be mushy for what at least another three hours?” Kara chimed in, she had the signature sunny Danvers smile that never failed to make Cat smile in return. 

With that Carter decides to take his backpack and go to his room, 

“You know it’s times like these that I’m glad I’m kryptonian and can’t get sick.” KAra said a she sat on the couch. 

Cat got up and went to sit next to Kara, she snuggled into Kara’s side. She had never been much of a snuggler before Kara. Being with Kara had changed a lot of things, for Cat, there were a lot of first when it came to Kara. “Oh and why is that?”

“Because I can kiss you and not have to worry about getting sick.” Kara cupped Cat’s jaw and brought their lips together for a quick kiss, and then another. Kara wrapped an arm around Cat’s shoulder. 

“I’ll add that to the list of things that are great about dating a kryptonian, I’ll put it right under vibrating fingers.” Kara nearly choked on air, she turned even redder than her cape. CAt smirked, she loved being able to tease Kara like that. Any time Cat would mention anything sexual Kara would turn red, it was rather adorable.

“So you keep me around because I’m a human vibrator?” 

Cat let out a laugh and gave Kara a gentle push on the shoulder, “no, I keep you around for more than that,” 

“So have you actually been taking it easy today or have you been working since you got back from the doctor?” Kara said softly, she wasn’t accusing but worried. She knew that Cat would work herself to the bone. 

Cat rolled her eyes, “I have been resting Kara. I know how to take care of myself darling.”

“So if i go into your office am I going to find that you’ve been working or am I going to find it just like it was two days ago when you weren’t sick?” Kara gently rubbed Cat’s shoulder, she knew that she was pushing it.

“So i did some work sue me.”

“I’m sorry I just really worry about you. I want to help you, and I know I can’t fix it when you get sick but I want to protect you from getting sicker.” 

Cat stayed silent. There was a twist in her gut, she felt guilty for lying to Kara, for making her worry like this. Kara would only worry more, it would be hard to keep hiding the morning sickness. Especially if Kara stayed over.


End file.
